If I Told You
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: Please be gentle in your review! This one didn't turn out as wonderful as I had planned and it was slightly rushed at the end. Its still pretty good so please read and review. AxelXJim O'BrienXJim


If I Told You 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters from the series

_A/N: This is my second GX fic. It might not be very good because I'm just doing this free styled. So please enjoy! _

What would you do if I told you that I loved you? Would you stare at me blankly with your warm chocolate eyes or would you pound me into oblivion. I've loved you for so long it only feels natural to continue loving you. It's impossible for me to stop. My love for you never stops. With each beat of my heart, I love you more and with each passing moment, I want you to love me too.

What would you do if I told you that I want you? Would you say you want me too or turn and run away? I want you so much it hurts. I ache for you all the time. Most nights, I can't sleep my body yearns for you so much. I want you to be beside me. How many nights have I spent praying it was your warmth pressed into my back and not Shirley's? Even when I do manage to gain sleep, you're never far from my dreams; usually waking me from sleep, the sheets damp with proof of my need for you.

What would you do if I told you that I need you? Would you beat me senseless or would you pull me close and fulfill that need. I need you around me. When you're gone, I feel so alone and empty that life seems pointless. Every day gets harder and harder to restrain myself. Anything seems to trigger my body into responding to you. Brushing past you in the hall, sitting next you to in class, seeing your perfectly defined body in the bathhouse, all of it has me growing hard.

What would you do if I asked you to kiss me? Would you grab me by my shirt and push your lips to mine? Or would you laugh and call me a sick bastard? That's another thing that drives me crazy about you; how your harsh thin lips can seem so plump and inviting when you smile. It drives me insane every time I'm around you. I want to taste your sweetness on my mouth and have your soft lips under mine. Having our tongues dance in an exotic dance all their own. With that one little kiss, I could die a happy man.

Why can't you see how much I need you? Are you so blind that you refuse to see the anxious glances I throw your way? Do you ignore me just so I'll want you more? I've heard how much it fore you up when I was sent to the stars. You can't tell me that those emotions were for a simple friend. Even if I was your best friend, I don't think I could draw that many emotions from your hard exterior.

Please Axel, don't push me away. Don't pretend that you don't feel the same things I do. I need you to need me. I have to know that all my feelings aren't in vain. Please, love me as much as I love you.

I can't take it anymore. The months of pent of emotions seem to bust inside of me. All I can feel is pure desire flowing through my body. All rational thought leaves me as I leave the dorm and begin running towards yours. It felt like only a second before I was pounding on your door. All I could think about was needing you against me. It was only natural that I pounced on you the moment your door opened. The shocked look on your face as we crashed to the ground was only a fleeting memory and I pressed my lips to yours.

That kiss was better than I could have imagined. Your body was warm and hard against mine and I could feel the tension from the sudden attack. Out of nowhere, I was thrown back against the wall. As I sat trying to regain my breath, I saw that you had crawled up onto the bed and were staring at me with eyes wide in confusion and misunderstanding. Your hand was hovering over your mouth, trembling slightly.

"What the hell was that!?" Axel screamed backing up a little further on the bed. I could already feel the tears welling in my eye. I should have known you didn't care about me the way I did you.

"I'm sorry," I replied my voice choking. "I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something." Everything came spilling out. How much I had wanted you. How I had tried of ignore my feelings. You didn't say anything, you just sat staring at me as I poured my heart out. As I finished I looked to you hoping that you would understand. I wanted to see the forgiveness in your eyes, but you were staring at the bed, straightening a wrinkle in the bed sheet. I knew it. You hated me so much you couldn't even look at me.

I stood up and began to leave when I felt your strong arms snake around my waist. "Don't go" you whispered into my back. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I turned and pulled you into my chest.

I wonder what would happen if I told you that I loved you?

_A/N: Review please!_


End file.
